The present invention relates to a method for providing well access in an elevator well having at least one elevator car movable in an elevator well or shaft. The method can of course also be performed in elevator groups having several elevator cars moving in several elevator wells.
The U.S. 2008/0047783 discloses a method of controlling access to an elevator well. In this method a code is input in a landing call receiving means whereafter the elevator car is initiated to stop at predetermined stop position.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that unauthorized persons standing nearby may memorize the code and enter the maintenance mode of the elevator later on without permission. This may result in situations where the elevator is put out of service without any installation or maintenance work being performed on said elevator.
It is object of the present invention to provide a method for providing safe well access in an elevator which reduces misuse dangers.